


Charice's Gifts

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Dildos, Double-Ended Dildo, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam gets a package in the mail that he forgot ordering.  He lets Dean decide what to do about it, hoping his brother will be up for a bit of fun.





	Charice's Gifts

Sam came down the stairs of the bunker, huge grin on his face.  Dean was reading something in the library, and only glanced up at his brother in hello.  Ignoring Dean for a minute, Sam dumped their mail from the P.O. Box onto the other table, searching through it for anything interesting.  

There were a few letters from fellow hunters, some post cards from Claire and Garth.  A few boxes were in the mix as well, which Sam looked at to figure out if they were hunting supplies or home supplies.

Then a certain return label caught his eye on a nondescript package.   _Charice’s Gifts._

His eyes widened, having forgotten that he’d drunkenly bought a toy about a month back.  He looked over at Dean, seeing his brother still engrossed in the book he was reading.  Dean brought his whiskey up to his lips, taking a sip before turning the page.

Sam looked back at the package, picking it up in his hand and feeling the weight of it.  He was in such a good mood, he figured now was as good a time as any.

Smile returning to his face, bounce in his step, Sam walked over to Dean and tossed the package on top of Dean’s book, effectively getting his attention.

“What’s this?” Dean asked, looking between the package and his brother’s face.  Sam just smiled, shrugging as he walked away.

“Why don’t you open it and see?  You can come find me if you want.”

Sam headed down the hall to his room, figuring that he could have some fun whether Dean decided to join him or not.  

He desperately hoped Dean would join.

There was still a bounce in Sam’s step as he left his door half-open, beginning to strip out of his clothes.  He turned the lamp on at his desk, bright enough that he could see in his room but not bright enough to kill the mood he hoped to create.  The top drawer of his bedside table was opened, lube put on his pillow as his shirts were thrown to his hamper.  

He was getting out of his shoes and socks when he heard Dean in his doorway.  Sam looked up, seeing the wide-eyed look on his brother’s face and the open package in his hands.  Knowing his brother needed to start the conversation, Sam finished removing his shoes and socks, standing so that he could drop his pants.

Dean took a few steps in his room at that point, putting the package down on Sam’s desk.  “When’d you get that?”

Sam shrugged, laying down on his bed, propped up on the pillows there.  “Probably a month ago.  I was drunk, you were out…I just decided to buy it.  Forgot about it until ten minutes ago.”

Sam’s body was shaking with anticipation, waiting for Dean to say the word.  He’d never do anything that Dean didn’t want to, but he really hoped Dean was down for this.  The energy and adrenaline was buzzing through his veins, although Sam was trying his best to keep calm until Dean said something.

Dean nodded, looking back at the box.  Sam could practically see his mind working, and his foot started shaking back and forth as he waited.

And waited.

Finally Dean reached for the buttons of his shirt, beginning to take it off.  “Yeah?” Sam asked, hoping that Dean’s first step of undressing meant yes.

Dean looked over at Sam, seeing the hopeful excitement on his features.  A smile broke out, a smile that Dean reserved only for Sam.  “Yeah.”

That was all Sam needed to hear as he hopped off his bed, moving toward his brother quickly to help him undress.  Dean chuckled at Sam’s energy, their hands bumping one another’s as they unbuttoned and pulled at clothes.  When Dean was wearing only boxers, they finally stilled, eyes meeting again.  

Sam’s hand found Dean’s face, pulling him close to rest their foreheads together.  “You say stop, we stop.  Kay?”

Dean nodded before his lips found Sam’s, bodies surging together like magnets.  Sam used Dean’s momentum to let them fall to the bed, pulling his brother underneath him.  Sam ground his hips down to meet Dean’s, their erections straining against their underwear.  Deciding they needed to get on with their plans, Sam pulled away from Dean’s mouth and stripped both of them of their final piece of clothing.

For a minute, Sam sat back on his heels, just looking at Dean.  The slight sheen of sweat already forming on his chest, his proud, leaking erection aimed at the ceiling, the look of lust in his eyes…it was nearly too much for Sam to handle.

Instead of diving back in for another kiss, Sam spun around, straddling Dean’s shoulders and lowering his head between Dean’s legs.  He spread them wide, eyeing Dean’s puckered hole before licking the tip of Dean’s dick, taking the drops of pre-come there onto his tongue.  Dean groaned from beneath him, and Sam could just see his brother’s head being thrown back into the pillows from pleasure.

Sam was encouraged by Dean’s reaction, one hand coming up to grip the base of Dean’s cock as he took it into his mouth, maneuvering until the tip was sliding down Sam’s throat. Dean gasped again, but must have decided he wanted to reciprocate because Sam felt his brother’s hands take hold of his upper thighs.  As Sam began bobbing his head up and down, he felt Dean’s tongue swirl around his helmet before taking Sam’s cock in to Dean’s mouth.

Sam couldn’t help but thrust a bit into Dean’s mouth, energy and excitement buzzing in his veins.  Sam began playing with Dean’s balls as he bobbed, gathering the spit that was trailing from his mouth to roll and press in all the right places.  Dean’s hands left Sam’s legs, his mouth still working, as Sam heard the snick of the lube cap.  Dean must have found the bottle where he had left it on the pillow, and soon enough he felt a slick finger at his entrance.  

Sam groaned around Dean’s cock before he waved a hand back, smacking Dean on his chest to take the lube from him.  Dean knew exactly what he wanted, lube passed to his younger brother as he started fingering him open in time with sucks of Sam’s cock.

Sam coated the fingers of one hand in lube, trailing his hand past Dean’s balls and to his cute, pink hole.  Dean’s legs spread wider to let Sam slip a finger inside, almost too easily with how relaxed he was.  Sam added another finger, Dean doing the same to him, and they began stretching each other out.

Their mouths were getting messy now, minds concentrated on opening each other up.  Groans and hums of pleasure were just as frequent as bobs of their head, until finally Sam couldn’t wait anymore.  He let Dean’s cock fall from his lips, giving the tip a final kiss before his tongue moved down to join his three fingers at Dean’s hole. Dean bucked upward, legs spreading as far as he could make them, as Sam finished his assaulting preparation.

Dean followed suit, adding a fourth finger instead of his tongue to Sam’s hole, watching as his little brother stretched around his fingers.  

In mere moments Sam sat up, letting Dean pull out of him as he stood from the bed.  Both of their faces were a mess, lips pink and swollen from their messy blowjobs, pre-come, saliva, and lube on their cheeks.

Sam couldn’t think of anything sexier than his brother’s face looking so debauched.

With a final wink to Dean, Sam turned toward the box on his desk.  As quickly as possible, he ripped open the packaging, taking out the double-ended dildo and eyeing it excitedly.  It was a couple feet long, black and thick.  He figured it was nearly as thick as Dean, and hopefully they’d be able to take it in enough to bounce their butts together.

Sam gulped at that mental image.  Maybe not the first time, but he hoped to Chuck they’d get there.

Dean picked up the lube from where it lay abandoned on the bed, popping the cap.  They coated the dildo generously on both ends, knowing that their assholes already had quite a bit of lube in and around them as well.

When they were satisfied with their work, Dean looked at Sam.  “So how do you want to do this?” he asked, letting Sam make the decisions.

Sam didn’t even have to hesitate to tell Dean his plan.  “You put one end in me first, then you can hop on the other side.  All fours, brother.”

Dean grinned, taking the dildo as he watched Sam crawl onto the bed.  He moved all the way to the far side, hands grasping at the edge when he looked back over his shoulder.  He wiggled his hips in what was meant to be a sexy way, enticing Dean to get started.

Dean followed Sam, pressing one end of the dildo against Sam’s hole.  He began to push it inside, eyes entranced as inch by inch disappeared inside of his brother.  “Fuck, Sammy, taking this so well…” Dean praised, Sam whimpering in pleasured response as Dean massaged his ass cheek.  

When finally about eight inches were inside of Sam, Dean stopped.  Sam reached a hand around, holding the dildo in place as Dean moved to all fours, his legs threading between Sam’s.  Together, they pressed the other end of the dildo to Dean’s hole, letting it slide inside of him.

When Sam looked over his shoulder to see what it looked like, he had never seen anything hotter. The dildo hung between them, mere inches separating their bodies.  “Dean…” Sam groaned, making his brother look back to see the same thing.  

“Fuck…” was Dean’s response.

Sam nodded before he gulped. “Okay, I’m gonna… Just hold still, kay?” Dean nodded in response, eyes still locked on the dildo between their bodies as Sam rocked forward on his arms, letting the dildo slide a bit out of his own hole and pull from Dean’s a bit as well.  Just as slowly, Sam rocked backward, pressing the dildo farther inside of both of them at the same time.

The sensations inside of Dean made him look away, his head hanging between his arms as he closed his eyes to feel everything.  Sam rocked again, quicker and more confidently this time.  He set a smooth pace, rocking forward and backward.  After a minute, Dean began to match his motions, rocking forward and away from Sam, then backward and toward Sam so they were in sync. Dean opened his eyes to look between his legs, seeing both of their cocks swinging proudly with the motions.

The dildo pulled farther out and pushed farther in with every rock, making both of them groan.

Their rocks finally got to a point that Sam’s hope came true – they rocked backward with such vigor that their asscheeks slapped together.  Both men yelped at the sensation, their cocks jerking at the recognition of what had happened.  They rocked together again, their erections swinging backward this time with enough vigor that they touched between their legs.

There was no stopping them now, the enthusiasm of fucking against each other with the dildo, asses touching, cocks brushing against one another…they couldn’t hold back.  Sam knew that his bed would be covered in drops of pre-come from their swinging dicks, but he didn’t care.

When he knew he was close, Sam balanced himself on one hand, reaching the other one backward.  “Dean-“ he choked, waving his hand toward his brother. Dean knew immediately what Sam wanted, balancing so that he could grasp Sam’s hand with his.  Their fingers entwined automatically, squeezing with a few more thrusts before both of them were spilling their orgasms onto the bed below.

Curses and moans of each other’s names filled the room as their bodies slowed, hands latched tightly together as they worked through their high.  Finally they slowed, letting go of one another.  Sam’s hand reached back behind him, holding the dildo as he pulled himself off of it.  Dean followed suit, until the toy fell to the bed between them.

They both turned, leaning on their sides so they didn’t have to sit on their sensitive asses.  They looked at the dildo between them for a minute, realizing how incredible their new toy was.

“We’re doing that again,” Dean finally said, looking up at Sam to see a grin on his brother’s face. Sam leaned in, grabbing Dean’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

“Hell yeah we are,” he whispered against Dean’s lips before pulling him back in, lazy kisses shared until they found the energy to move to Dean’s room – no way were they cleaning up this mess before they got a few hours of sleep curled together.


End file.
